A lifetime
by Theralex
Summary: Moments of their lives, how they got to know each other, how they grew together, how they spent their life. Caskett. Listen to Adele - Hometown Glory Instrumental


The day she had met Richard Castle, he's been nothing but annoying to her, a boy in the body of a

man. Even though he was ruggedly handsome, his incapability to stay serious, his theories, even his

mocking grin had annoyed her.

She didn't want him to follow her back then, didn't want to be part of his books, didn't want him to

spoil her work.

She had tried to trust him and he had violated that trust by investigating her mother's murder, by

poking through her past even though she had told him not to.

But still, she had taken him back, let him follow her because she had gotten used to his jokes, his

ability to think outside the box and the warm grin he gave her now and then. Not to mention the

daily coffee. 

She never would have thought a kiss would drive her this crazy.

'_It was just an undercover kiss, nothing personal, not feelings attached_.' She tried to tell herself, even

though she knew she was lying.

She'd replay those few seconds in her head at night, when she couldn't sleep. Over and over, his lips

touching hers, the feeling of his hand in her hair, the warmth of his body, so very close to hers, the

feeling of his tongue against her bottom lip.

It would become one of her favorite memories. 

The day she had broken up with Josh, he'd been there to tell her she'd done the right thing. He'd told

her that Josh had been the one who hadn't been around, that he was the one who was to blame for

the end of their relationship. She'd merely made the cut.

He'd ordered lots of food to her apartment and watched Breakfast at Tiffany's with her. She didn't

ask how he'd known that it was her favorite movie.

He'd held her hand at the end, when Holly had set the cat free and realized what she had lost when

she let Fred (and the cat) go.

Their first non-undercover kiss had been tender, sweet, their lips barely touching, exploring what

they had longed for once again.

He'd brought his hand up to her face, cupped her cheek while her hands had grasped the collar if his

shirt to prevent him from pulling away, both of them drowning in pure, wonderful bliss. 

It had taken them months to finally admit to themselves that they were dating. Castle had appeared

at her apartment in the middle of the night to tell her that he wasn't playing with her, to tell her that

he wanted her, only her, and that he wouldn't push her to find out where she stood.

'_Just don't take too long_.' He had said and turned around to leave again. Before he could make one

step, she'd grabbed his wrist, pulled him into her living room and kissed him with a passion he had

not expected, her fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

'_You sure_?' He had asked breathlessly, pulling away. '_I know where I stand_.' She'd whispered and

pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. 

Seven months and three days into their relationship, Lanie had taken her aside. '_You do know that _

_the whole precinct knows you're sleeping with Castle_?' Taken aback, she'd replied that she was not

and would under no circumstances be sleeping with Castle. But Lanie had laughed and turned back to

the body she was working on. '_For a cop, she's a terribly bad liar_.' 

Kate had been at his apartment for another movie night, had been sitting on the kitchen counter,

her legs swinging back and forth, as she watched him cook pasta.

She really hadn't seen it coming, until he turned around, holding something small in his hand. As he

knelt down in front of her, her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds.

Was this really happening?

'_I love you, Kate. More than I have ever loved someone. More, than I ever will love someone. Would _

_you eat my pasta for the rest of our lives_?'

Torn between laughing and shock as the meaning of his words sunk in, she looked at the rather

chaste but beautiful ring he offered her. Her eyes found his, seeing all the hope all the love and

affection in them. She took a deep breath.

'_Yes. Yes, yes, yes_.' She choked, knowing that this was, what she'd always wanted. 

They'd had a wonderful wedding. She'd been wearing the white dress she'd secretly dreamed of

since she was a little girl. Everyone from the precinct had been there, Castle's whole family, Alexis

had brought Ashley and Martha had cried tears of joy that were not staged.

Esposito had been holding Lanie's hand.

The wedding wouldn't have been à la Castle if everything went after the protocol, though. Ryan had

been there with Jenny and somehow, their daughter had decided in the middle of the ceremony,

that she would like to be born. Kate later found out that she was going to be named Emily Katherine. 

Castle held her hand, as she was giving birth to their first child about a year later. He'd kissed her

forehead, as soon as she was holding little Alexander tightly to her chest, a single tear of joy rolling

down his cheek.

Of course they fought. Every couple did. They'd argue about how she would come home late at night,

later than she'd intended to, because she'd gotten so wrapped up in a case.

They'd argue about how he would spend his evenings and nights writing, rather than playing with

their children or with her, cuddling on the couch.

Whenever they were having arguments, she would take the day off, spend it at home with him and

he'd play laser tag with Johanna, who could barely walk straight, let alone run on her short legs. Her

laughter filled the whole house, soon followed by squealing when Rick started to tickle her.

They would go to the park, all six of them. Kate and Alexis would be playing with 'the little ones' and

he would support Martha walking, trying to convince her that seventy eight was a bit too old to

accept new roles. He never succeeded. 

Ever since Castle had been at her side, her life had been a bit brighter, a bit more worth living. He

made her smile, took care of her, grounded her, was her friend, lover, husband.

He'd helped her to solve her mother's case, helped her to get over Josh, even though she could only

guess how much it must have hurt him.

He had helped her find true love, raise her children and grandchildren, helped her to live. 

He'd held her hand through all of these years, and that was exactly what he did now, as her breath

was becoming weak, her vision blurry. His hand the only link to the life she had had, his hand

warming her cold one, just like in that freezer so many decades ago.

'_I love you_.' She breathed, as she felt him kiss her hand one last time, his fingers stroke through her

grey hair one last time.

'_I love you too, Katie_.'


End file.
